Angel Of The Deep.
by Carolyn L. Prime
Summary: The seaQuest is sent to Australian waters to help in the maritime archaeological excavation of a wooden vessel.


  
  
  
  
The twenty first century ... Mankind has colonized the last unexplored region on Earth  
--The ocean. As Captain of the seaQuest and its crew, we are its guardians; for beneath the surface, lies the future.  
  
The Angel Trilogy:  
Part 1. Angel of the Deep.  
By Carolyn L. Prime.   
  
seaQuest time line: Year 2018, prior to the episode "Knight of Shadows"  
  
  
40( East of Furneaux Group, the top end of Tasmania, Australia.  
Inside the Mini Sub Orca.  
0800 hours.  
  
Holding the micro cassette-recorder in one hand, and balancing her VR computer on her lap with the other, Angela Wilson, better known as Angel tried to pull up all the information she had in her computer on the Eliza. Her eyes were glued to the screen, while Doctor Baxter Saint Claire, still could not believe his luck. Eight hours early an underwater construction teams where digging trenches to locate pillions for an oilrig off the coast of Australia were they had found the remains of a wooden vessel. Both the Australian government and the United Earth Oceans (UEO) had invested in the new rig, and so were first to be notified. What was first thought to be nothing was actually the discovery of a wooden vessel. Reluctantly both sides were willing to allow for the experts to have a look at the site. The Australia Government sent for one of the countries best maritime archaeologist, Doctor Baxter Saint Claire. While the UEO sent the seaQuest, as the technology aboard the super-sub was the most appropriate to use for this exercise.  
  
Angel looked at Dr Saint Claire, he was a man of late sixties, his ideas were considered eccentric, but Angel liked working as his research assistant. Baxter looked at Angel.  
"This is it my girl, I can feel it in my bones." He smiled impishly at her.  
"So you think this is the Eliza?" Angel said her blue eyes were filled with excitement.  
"I don't think, my dear, I know its her." Angel shook her head then looked at the screen, she made the sentences into what her speech was to be, the possibility that the wooden vessel was the Eliza. This was her task that Baxter had set her. She was to inform Captain Nathan Bridger and his crew of what the wood remains was most likely to be. Angel cleared her throat then spoke clearly into the microphone of the cassette-recorder.  
"The story of the disappearance of the Eliza begins with the rescue of the crew of the Sydney Cove. In 1797 the Sydney Cove was distend for New South Wales, the ship was laden with cargo for the young colony at Botany Bay."  
"That's good for a start." Dr St Claire told her patting her knee. "But make it less boring!"  
"It's not boring, this is most fascinating. The Eliza was a part of the three tragedies of the Sydney Cove voyage to Australia." Angel said she had always held a passion for the tale. She looked down at the notes she had been reading. Then she talked to the pilot of the mini sub. "Quint is this boring?"  
"Sweetheart anything you say sounds interesting to me!" He gave her a smile. Then a male voice could be heard across the radio. Angel looked out the window to see the large sub, the seaQuest. Golloping she wondered if the sub could be any bigger.  
"Orca this is seaQuest do you copy? Over."  
"Reading you loud and clear seaQuest. And might I say you have impressed the little lady on board here." Quint said answering the call from seaQuest.  
"Well we aim to please." The voice said as the Orca went to dock with the seaQuest.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
seaQuest, inside Mag-Lev.  
  
Lieutenant Tim O'Neill sat next to Captain Nathan Bridger they were to meet the Australian maritime archaeologists who were arriving soon. The Captain had asked him to join him in the welcoming, as the other crewmembers were unavailable for the task. O'Neill thought that seen as he wasn't doing anything else, except may be talk to Darwin, he would go.  
"This is going to be interesting isn't it sir?" Tim asked the Captain, as he pushed his gold wire framed glasses up.   
"Yes O'Neill, this will be a learning experience for all." Nathan answered as Mag-Lev came to a stop and her doors opened. They stepped out and waited for the Orca to dock and her passengers to board the seaQuest. The doors to launch bay 3 opened up to reveal Doctor Baxter St Claire and stacked yellow cases. He stepped forwarded.  
"I'm Captain Nathan Bridger," Bridger introduced himself. "Welcome to seaQuest and this is Lieutenant Tim O'Neill."  
"Thank you Captain, Lieutenant. I am Doctor Baxter Saint Claire." He said as Angel cut in.  
"Um Doctor I need help!" She said as she stepped down from the steps with more yellow cases in her arms.  
"Yes, yes my dear girl. Lieutenant could you help?" Baxter asked O'Neill.  
"Sure!" O'Neill said as he stepped forward and took the load from Angel and put them on the ground.  
"Ah, my dear girl come forward so I can introduce you." Dr St Claire told her. With a smile on her face Angel stepped forward.  
"My research assistant Angela Wilson."  
"They all call me Angel!" Angel said as she smiled at the Captain of the seaQuest, his black uniform was as much as impressive as his ship.  
"Well I am Captain Nathan Bridger and this is Lt Tim O'Neill, welcome to seaQuest." Bridger said making the introductions again.  
"Thank you sir. It is an honour to be on such a majestic vessel as the seaQuest. Although in this profession we like our vessels water logged and wreck, your seaQuest is however very impressive."  
"Thank you, I think." Captain Bridger said unsure of the complement.  
"See my girl you speak too flowery. Remember that for when you write your speech." St Claire told her again for the second time that day and the millionth time they have worked together, as he searched his tweed jacket pocket for a peppermint lolly.  
"Yes doctor!" She answered.  
"You will look after everything while I talk to the Captain?" Baxter asked her.  
"Yes doctor!" She said again.  
"Good, good." Baxter said as he and Captain Bridger walked off.  
"Hi." Angel said to O'Neill.  
"Hi." He replied back. "I'll help you with these cases."   
"Thanks, arr! What do I call you? Lieutenant?"  
"No just Tim is fine." O'Neill said as he grabbed a trolley and began to stack the cases on it. Angel too began to stack the cases, when her arm knocked into O'Neill's, she wondered what the build of the man in the black uniform was. She shook herself of such a personal thought of a man she just met.  
"OK Tim. Well I'm Angel as I have already said. So I guess I better get these to where the Doc wants them or else he will be on my case for tardiness." Angel said.  
"He seems a bit eccentric!" Tim stated.  
"A bit is not the word for it." Angel replied as she looked into Tim's brown eyes. She felt her heart race, but thought it to be all the lifting she had been doing. "I have to present a talk to Captain Bridger on the wooden vessel, do you know who will be present?"  
Tim nodded. "The Captain, as you know, Commander Ford, Lt Commander Hitchcock and Dr Westphalen."  
"You're not going to be there?" Angel asked feeling herself being at a loss if O'Neill wasn't there. Which was stupid she told herself.   
"No I'm just the communications officer, I won't be doing anything." Tim answered.  
"Doctor St Claire was right you military people know nothing about maritime archaeology." Angel said shaking her head. "Tim, you would be the most important person on this field survey."  
"Really?" O'Neill questioned as they walked to Mag-Lev to go to the science labs.   
"Yes, we need to talk to our people who are at the wreck site, and there is up to nine people at a time out on a site." Angel said as she sat down. Within moments they were at the science labs. Angel smiled as she looked at the labs around her, for the next three weeks this will be home. Doctor Kristen Westphalen walked over to her and O'Neill.  
"Can I help you Lieutenant?" Asked the woman in a blue medic's uniform.  
"Dr Westphalen this is Dr St Claire's research assistant, Angel Wilson, she needs to put their equipment somewhere." O'Neill answered her question.  
"Thank you O'Neill you can go!" Westphalen told him. O'Neill left Angel with Doctor Westphalen. Before leaving the science labs completely he took a looked back at Angel, he smile she was very attractive. O'Neill was pleased that he went with the Captain to meet Dr St Claire and his very pretty assistant.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
seaQuest, Science Labs.  
  
Angel found Dr Kristen Westphalen as remarkable woman. "How do you cope on this sub."   
"It's hard, but you have to get along." Kristen said. "Military and Scientists, we don't get along so well."  
"Well you all will some day. It sounds like the maritime archaeologists and indigenous archaeologists. They don't get on well. The indigenous archaeologists don't want to get wet. And the maritime archaeologists don't get the indigenous artefacts. It's always been like that, well that's what Dr St Claire has told me!" Angel said.  
"You both must be excited about this?" Kristen said as the young woman open up a case filled with chemicals.  
"Yeah we are." She saw the expression on the doctor's face. "Our conservation chemicals, to protect the artefacts. The conservator should be here within two days; he has to come from Western Australia. Is there somewhere safe I can put them?"  
"Over here!" Westphalen said walking over to a vacant area of the labs. Once the four cases of chemicals were placed in the spot the Doctor had shown Angel, Angel went through the other cases.  
"These are notes and articles on the Sydney Cove, as well as the Eliza, Dr St Claire will won't these. And so will I for that matter! These need to go to our rooms, where are we to stay?"  
"In cabins, my dear girl, not rooms!" Baxter St Claire said from behind her. Baxter introduced himself to Dr Westphalen, then he took Angel to where their cabins.  
"You will need to prepare for your talk, my dear." Baxter said to her as he opened her cabin door.  
"Nothing too flowery right?"  
"Good you have been listening and maybe some pictures they are military and they need entertaining." He said with a smile. "That young Lieutenant, what does he do?"  
"Communications." Angel replied.  
"Our link to the divers." Said Dr St Claire. "Find out if there are any other crew who might help us in our field survey and invite them along."  
"But I don't know anyone!" Exclaimed Angel.  
"I think the young man will help, won't you?" Doctor Baxter said as O'Neill was walking past to get to Mag-Lev so he could get to the bridge, his shift would start soon.  
"Excuse me?" O'Neill said.  
"Will you help the girl in finding out who can help in a field survey." Baxter said.  
"Yes, I can try!" O'Neill replied, pushing his glasses up.  
"Good, good. Now remember girlie you have a talk to give at 7pm. And no I want use army time." He said as he saw Angel's look. She like using army time as the doctor called it. But she guessed it was his way of winning their long running argument wasn't going to stand. She walked with O'Neill to the Mag-Lev and boarded with him.  
"So what type of people do you need?" Tim asked her.  
"I'll tell you the equipment and you name the people!" Angel said to him. Tim nodded. "We need the Hyper Reality probe to take pictures as well as sonar readings of the site, plus we need to plot the site with computers. In short we need everyone on the seaQuest to help. But we need just the main few." Angel said.  
"OK well the HR probe is Lt Commander Hitchcock's speciality." O'Neill said as Angel scribbled down the name of the Lt Commander.   
"She will be at the meeting anyway right?" Angel questioned.  
"Right! The WSKERS will help with the sonar side of things; Sensor Chief Ortiz is the next person on your list. And computers! Well the computer analysts for the seaQuest is Lucas Wolenczak, so he is your best bet there. Anyone else?"  
"No!" answered Angel. "But you are invited to hear my speech." She said shyly. "Dr St Claire said you are important and for you to come." She added as Mag-Lev come to a stop, the door opened and to her right Angel saw the bridge of seaQuest, her captain was in the centre making his crew work in a very professional style. As O'Neill walked on to the bridge, Angel hid near the entrance. Peeking her head in to catch a glimpse of what happens. She was enjoying what she saw, when Captain Bridger turned and looked at her.  
"Welcome to the bridge!" He said walking over to her. "Would you like to come in?"  
"Um, yes, but I have some people to track down." Angel replied as she walked onto the bridge.  
"Have you found them?" Bridger asked with a kind smile on his face. He thought that Angel looked so innocent in between all of the military uniforms around her. "As Captain I can help you!" He said to her.  
Angel returned his smile. "Thank you, sir. Lt O'Neill has helped me with the names, I just need to find the people and tell them to come to the conference tonight."  
Bridger nodded. "I thought you and Dr St Claire would request for other crewmembers of seaQuest. I was going to invite them, but thought you would be offend by a military man butting in."  
Laughing Angel said. "Only if you invited the people I have on my list, I would not have minded. But I can't speak for Dr St Claire." A few of the bridge crew had looked at Angel as she laughed. The men all admired what they saw, she was attractive. Angel handed Bridger the list.  
"This is the crew that Lt O'Neill said do the jobs I have written down." She told him.  
Bridger read the names. "They're all good people and hard workers." He said. "I'll introduce you to Hitchcock and Ortiz now, seen as they're on the bridge." He led her over to a woman who was a few years older then herself. "Lt Commander Katherine Hitchcock, Angel Wilson, maritime archaeologist."  
Shaking hands Katie smiled at the younger woman. "Welcome aboard."  
"Thank you Lt Commander. I was informed you operate the HR probe." Angel said.  
"That's right!" Hitchcock answered and knew she would be working with the archaeologists by the way Angel looked at her.  
"Good, we need you to be operating the HR Probe, while we look at the site. Will you take the job?" Angel asked not realising that Hitchcock's main duty was such tasks as operating the HR Probe.  
"Of course, but I don't know exactly about maritime archaeology!" Exclaimed Katie as she tucked a strain of loose short dark brown hair.  
"That's fine at 1900 hours there will be a conference in the ward room this will help in anyway to give you a crash course on what is needed." Angel said ending with a smile.  
Looking at Bridger she said. "And now for Sensor Chief Ortiz!"   
"This way!" Bridger said leading her to where the young Cuban man was stationed.  
"Mr Ortiz!" The captain said taking Miguel Ortiz's attention away from the screen in front of him. But Ortiz found it worth it. Bridger introduce Ortiz and Angel to each other, then he allowed for Angel to invite him to the conference that evening, as the operator of the WSKERS he was required for sonar pictures of the wreck site. Leaving Ortiz so that Captain Bridger could show her around the bridge, Angel saw O'Neill near by she smiled at him even though his back was turned. Angel thought she was acting like a schoolgirl and she always believed she was not that stupid, thinking of love, it was crazy!  
Once Ortiz was alone he spoke to O'Neill through their headsets. "Is she a heartbreaker or what?"  
"Who?" Tim asked puzzled by his friend comment.  
"The maritime archaeologist girl!"  
"Oh, Angel, yeah sure!" Tim said unsure of what him should really say about Angel.  
"First name basis is it? You're one fast worker Tim!" Ortiz said with a friendly grin on his face.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
seaQuest, Science labs.  
  
Angel at sat the bench top, her VR computer was on and she worked hard to get the speech under wraps. She began to play with a strain of her long black hair, that had fallen from the plait that trailed down her back, when from behind she hear someone speak.  
"Darwin!" The male had said. Turning around Angel saw it was a boy of seventeen and there in the tank was seaQuest's famous dolphin. Angel got up and went over to the boy and the dolphin.  
"Who are you?" Cracked out of the speaker.  
"Who said that?" Angel said looking around. The blonde haired boy turned to her.  
"Darwin did." He said then he went on to explain how it is possible. "I designed a program to decipher Darwin's clicks and whistles."  
"So he talks?" Angel said amazed by the technology.  
"Yeah!"  
Angel went and stood near the boy and patted the dolphin. "Hello Darwin, I'm Angel!" She then smiled at the boy. "Angel Wilson, maritime archaeologist."  
"Lucas." The boy said.  
Angel looked at him. "Lucas Wolenczak? The computer analyst Tim told me about."  
"Yeah well I'm the only one seaQuest has got!" He told her very cockily. "So you're here to check the wooden remains?"  
"Yeah, well I'm just a research assistant, it's my boss Dr St Claire who is heading all of this. You know I've been meaning to find you and ask if you would be a part of our crew on the field survey. You see we need a computer analysts to help with our program that plots a site survey."  
"You mean I would be a part of all the action?" Lucas said eager to be a part of this.  
"Yes and if you do, you have to come and hear my talk. Which Dr St Claire has informed me is boring!"  
Lucas smiled. "Well I can't help you there, but with the computers I can."  
"Good to hear it!" Angel said as she sighed with relief she had envisioned everyone on board seaQuest as being hard and tough as nails, but they were so nice she began to relax.   
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
seaQuest.  
  
Walking to the wardroom the African-American Commander, Jonathon Ford said to the Captain. "The maritime archaeologists have settle in."  
"There are more to come!" Exclaimed Captain Nathan Bridger.  
"I know sir, and so far so good." Ford said.  
Bridger grinned at his young Commander, the man need to forget that bullshit that military people are superior then science. It was along road to learning this. They walked into the wardroom, to find Ortiz, O'Neill, Hitchcock and Lucas already there and waiting for everyone else. They took their seats and soon after Doctors Westphalen and St Claire walked in.  
"The girl isn't hear yet?" St Claire questioned as Angel burst into the wardroom. Her face was flushed red from running.  
"I'm ready I just forgot something, and then I got lost. Captain do think you need a bigger boat?" Angel asked as she tried to get her breath back.  
"No I like the size of this one." Nathan replied with a smile.  
"Right well, I guess I should start. As you all know I'm Angel Wilson, Dr St Claire's research assistant and this is just a brief over view of what we believe these wooden remains to be." Angel said loud and clearly.  
"You already know what it is?" A sceptical Commander Jonathon Ford asked.  
"Yes!" Angel said she picked up the control to bring up the pictures on the screen. The first picture was up side down. "Right well if we stand on our heads we can see this picture is of the Eliza." Angel made a face, then continued talking. "Just kidding I'll fix it up." With a smile she rotated the picture around to its right position. "When getting a degree in archaeology we don't get degree's in operating the computers."   
Baxter St Claire laughed. "So true my dear, so true!"   
Nervously Angel went on. "In 1797 the Eliza, along with the Francis sailed to Preservation Island to rescue the crew and cargo of the ill-fated Sydney Cove. The cargo was mostly made of rum and other spirits along with material goods. A small vessel the Eliza with a small proportion of the cargo and half of the crew of the Sydney Cove disappeared on the return journey to Sydney Cove, New South Wales. For years it has been speculated what happened and where the small vessel lay as a wreck. The general agreement between historians and archaeologists is the Eliza lay somewhere near the place she was last seen in the area of the Furneaux Groups. This information has led us to believe that the wooden remains that were buried are those of the Eliza. Historical documentation has also pointed this as the most appropriate region for her to be. Now I'll hand it over to Dr St Claire."  
"Ah! Thank you my dear and good speech not too flowery, my dear. Well as Angel has said it was logical deduction that the belief that these remains are the Eliza came about. So the field survey, before we even take a grain of sand from the site we need sonar and photos to been taken of the site. Angel has told me that Lt Commander Hitchcock you operate the HR probe." Katie nodded. "You and Sensor Chief Ortiz need to make sweeps of the area in and around the site. My assistant, Angel or myself will view information collected." He took a drink of water. "In the next few days our archaeology team will arrive, so most of the work will get under way then. And that is when we need Mr Wolenczak to help with the computer programming of our program site surveyor, which will allow for the wreck site to be plotted." He smiled at Lucas and then turned to O'Neill. "Also Lt O'Neill will be most valuable in the process of communication with the divers. Angel would give you most directions as she is the dry guide for most operations, but also she will led a dive at the site. We may want divers Captain so prepare you crew in that case, but generally if we use people who aren't maritime archaeologists they usually stuff it up." Dr St Claire said ending.  
"I can understand that. Now Dr Westphalen how is the science labs coping?" Nathan Bridger asked but dreaded that the good doctor would have found some problem with the arrangement, he found himself reluctant in asking the question.  
"We're accommodating to the needs of the archaeological team." Kristen answered, as she really didn't mind, as she liked both Dr St Claire and his assistant.  
"Well if that's all, we can start operations as soon as Dr St Claire gives the word." Captain Bridger said.   
"That would be tomorrow." Baxter told Bridger, he then looked at Angel. "It is tomorrow that the boy will be here?"  
"Yes, that's what Jeff said." Angel replied hoping Jeff her fellow research assistant would be on time.  
"Well my girl, the boy is never on time, I bet if you told him there are pretty women he would move faster!" Dr St Claire said disgusted by the tardiness of Jeff Petrie, his other research assistant.  
Angel chuckled at the comment. It was true Jeff would be there quicker then any man alive if he knew of the women aboard. "I'll tell him that doctor, and we can see what happens." With that Bridger dismissed everyone. Angel collected her things to go back to her quarters. Outside the wardroom O'Neill waited for her.  
"I'll walk you to your cabin." He said.  
Angel smiled. "I glad for the company." She looked at him and then said. "You know the Doc he ain't that bad. He looks after Jeff and me so well, it's like he's the father and Jeff and I are the kids."  
"Is Jeff an assistant too?"  
"Yeah, most archaeologists have one, but Dr St Claire likes to be different so he had to have two. Jeff is the Doc's opposite; it is funny at times, although not when most of the work is left up to me. Jeff is a bit off a ladies man." Angel said. "And I'm the only one his charm doesn't work on."  
"Really?" Tim asked hopeful that he had a remote chance with the pretty woman.  
"Yeah, but I don't tell him that, or else I can't get work done." Angel said with a laugh. " Well I better contact Jeff to hurry up. I'll see you later Tim." She said with a smile. But her mind screamed out that she wanted to give him a kiss. Angel argued with her thoughts, this work needed to be done without complications and falling in love was one complication she did not need. In her quarters she sent Jeff a message to harry up.  
His reply was - Why do you need alcohol that bad?   
Angel shook her head then wrote - No, but the beautiful women are expiring from waiting for you to come!  
Jeff's next reply was - Really? I'll be there in the morning, have breakfast ready baby!  
Angel laughed the doctor was right! Mention beautiful women and Jeff is the first one there.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
seaQuest, Mess Hall.  
  
In the morning Angel sat in the mess hall eating breakfast, O'Neill and Sensor Chief Ortiz had just joined her, when one of their crewmembers came over. The man introduced himself.  
"Ben Krieg, your friendly supply and morale officer." He told her as she saw the frowns on O'Neill's and Ortiz's faces.  
"Angel Wilson, your friendly maritime archaeological research assistant." Angel said with a devilish grin on her face. As Ben sat down with them and began to talk, Angel noticed a man walk into the mess hall. He had a broad grin and he carried a sports bag, Angel stood up and laughed as he stood into front of her.  
"The Doc's won the bet!" She said.  
"What bet?" The average height male with muscly arms and light brown hair asked.  
"The one he had made that said you would come aboard seaQuest sooner if you knew there were good looking women!" Replied Angel.  
"Yeah baby and all I see is good looking men, you must love it here?" He said with a laugh as Angel blushed. "Now how are you, Angel? I got you a present?"  
"What is it Jeff?" She questioned as O'Neill, Ortiz and Krieg watched on.  
Opening up the sports bag Jeff pulled out a bottle of vodka and handed it too her. "For you my dear, to keep you sweet and happy." Jeff said imitating Dr St Claire.  
"Put it away for later." She told him. Jeff did that, than pulled up a chair and sat down with Angel and the three-seaQuest crewmembers.  
"Hi I'm Jeff Petrie, the other research assistant to Dr St Claire. And the man who can tell you everything you want to know about the little woman. Like I can tell you what type of underwear she wears to bed!" Jeff said to the three.  
"You can not 'cause I don't wear..." Angel stopped as she realised what she had said. Her face burned bright red. "I'm going!" She grabbed an apple and left.  
"She'll be back, she always is!" Jeff said with a hard laugh. "Really shouldn't be mean to her or she may try to get me back! So what's happened here so far?" Asked Jeff as he settled back and began to eat the remains of Angel's breakfast.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
The Wreck Site.  
  
For three days Jeff had been in an EVA suit looking at wooden pieces. The wooden pieces had been well preserved in the sand, which had buried the remains. The sonar showed not only the wooden remains but also two anchors and four canons and there balls, but also all of the maritime archaeologists knew that cultural remains would be evident at such a site, and so far none where found. It made it seem as if the ship carried no human life upon it. He fanned the sand away from the area he was working at, when he saw something. Picking it up he had found a clay pipe.  
"I've found something!" He said to the communications officer aboard seaQuest.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
seaQuest, The Bridge.  
  
O'Neill had just got the announcement for Jeff he spun around and said to Angel who stood next to Ortiz. "Jeff has found something!"  
"Put me through!" Angel said urgently.  
"You're connected." Tim told her.  
"Jeff, what have you got?" She asked eager to know the discovery.  
"One broken, but could be repaired clay pipe." Jeff said from the watery environment outside of seaQuest.   
"Great pack it and send it on up. Jeff keep your search to that area you may find more objects." Angel told him. Jeff went back to work and Angel began to pace the bridge area with her hand in the pockets of her denim jeans. She stopped and went to O'Neill twenty minutes later.  
"Any word from Jeff?"   
"No, they have however located one anchor, as well as a cannon and the balls." O'Neill told her.  
"Good, that's good. Those will help in the identification process." She was eager for other objects, material things that would link the remains to the past.  
Just then Jeff spoke to O'Neill. "Tell the little lady stop pacing and biting her nails, we have found some cargo remains."   
Smiling O'Neill looked at Angel; she was biting her nails. Jeff knew Angel so well. "It's Jeff they've got some cargo remains."  
"Ask him what type?" Angel said and O'Neill did just that.  
He replied what Jeff's answer was. "Casks - lids, hoops and wooden slats."  
"You bloody legend." She said. "Don't tell him that! Tell him to bring it on up, for the conservation work so we can study it. Tell everyone else to call it a day, they need a rest for tomorrow." Tim nodded and repeated what her orders were. He turned to see Angel go to Baxter St Claire's side. Tim knew she would be telling him what had been found. This was verified by the loud 'yes' that the old man said as he hugged his research assistant.   
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
seaQuest, The Mess Hall.  
  
The ship was quiet, as everyone had gone to bed; Angel sat with Ortiz and O'Neill in the mess hall. The two men had quickly become friends with her; they all share an interest in Greek mythology and had been discussing the children of Zeus.  
"I made a family tree of sorts and discussed Zeus as a father through archaeological evidence for a classical archaeology class I took at university." Angel admitted.  
"So why maritime archaeology, if you like ancient Greece?" Ortiz asked.  
"Well first I started with classical archaeology and wanting to do that, but found that Australia has some really good archaeological sites and its my home country. So then I decided to do indigenous archaeology, then I liked historical Australia and ships fell into that area and I have been in maritime ever since." Angel told him as Jeff came in.  
He had heard what she said and told a different version. "No you fell in love with Billy, the young lecturer. What was your words he was hotter than hot."  
Blushing Angel stared at him. "He was one aspect, but I wouldn't have done this just because I wanted some guy!"  
"Hey I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers baby. Anyway look what I brought you to keep you sweet and happy." He showed her the bottle of vodka. "We haven't celebrated yet on the find!" He said smiling at Angel trying to get on her good side.  
"I'll forgive you for the comment, 'cause you know it isn't true." She said as she opened the bottle of vodka and began to pour them each a bit with orange juice.  
"A toast to the Eliza and all who sailed her. May they rest in peace!" Jeff said and everyone drank to that.  
  
Two hours later, the bottle was empty and the four who had drunk its content were drunk. They laughed, joked and then began to sing old sea songs they had heard of. Angel was sitting on O'Neill's lap and they gave each other a long kiss, the alcohol had allowed them to open up that they were attracted to each other. They continued to sing and Jeff made Angel dance with him, when Chief Manilow Crocker, an old seaman of fifty, came in and brought them all to the brig.   
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
seaQuest, The Brig.  
  
There was only a single chair in the brig, and Jeff was sitting on it asleep. The others sat on the floor; Ortiz was laying down as the spinning of the room had gotten to him.   
"We're the only ones awake!" Stated Angel as she giggled and gave Tim a kiss, then she rested her head on his shoulder.  
Tim touched her hair. "I like you Angel, I like you a lot!" He told her.  
Angel looked at him and smiled. "I promised myself this wasn't going to happen Timmy, but I'm in love with you." She lifted her head up and placed her lips on his. They kissed passionately, and for a moment all was still. "We better sleep now." Angel said as soon as the kiss was broken. In the morning Chief Crocker was back to let them out.  
"Now you young pups should know better! I won't tell the Capt'n or Dr St Claire, but if this happens again, I will be forced to!" He told them servilely.  
Jeff laughed, and then he held his head due to the headache he had. Then spoke. "It won't happen again!" He paused. "We've run out of vodka." All of them had smirks on their faces as they left the brig.  
Walking down the hallway, Angel said to Jeff. "Never again am I drinking vodka!"  
"That's what you said last time!" Jeff pointed out.  
"Don't remind me, my head hurts." Said Angel as she rubbed her temples. She dropped her arms to her side as she and Jeff went to the VIP quarters, while O'Neill and Ortiz went to the crews' quarters.   
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
seaQuest, VIP Quarters, Angel's room.  
  
Jeff was already showered and changed as he sat in Angel's room, waiting impatiently for her to return to the room. Angel walked in dress in black pants and a brown top.   
"So you and the communications officer were hot and heavy last night!" Jeff pointed out to her.  
"Yeah and?"  
"Well I was just pointing it out!" He said realising he should not joke about this one. "You like him, don't you Angel?" Jeff asked seriously.   
"Yeah I do!" Angel said. "Now no more OK, we have a ship to look at." Just then Dr Saint Claire walked in.  
"Were have you two been?" He questioned, but went on talking with out getting the answer. "Jeff you're on as dry guide on the bridge, while Angel works on the artefacts retrieved. I will be on the Orca looking over the excavation of site."   
"Doc is there something we've missed." Said Jeff as he tried to work out why he was dry guide, but then thought he should not pass up a good thing.  
"I have had an idea, but I'm not sure so I want a close up to work it out." Baxter said leaving the cabin.  
Once he was gone, Jeff looked at Angel. "Thank God! I don't think I would have lasted out on the site today." They both walked out of the quarters and went to their designated jobs, where Jeff found that the dry guide work was not good for his headache. He stood behind O'Neill and spoke.  
"Get Angel for me in the science labs, thanks Tim."   
O'Neill got Angel and her image came on screen. "Tim tell Jeff that all is well here." She told him.  
"Well actually he wants to talk to you!" Tim said as Jeff stepped into view to talk to his work mate.  
"Angel how does it go?" Jeff asked her.  
"Good! Do you still have a headache?" Angel questioned concerned for her friend even though it was a self-inflicted headache from too much alcohol.  
"Yeah! Now tell me what ship is it?"   
"The markings on the anchor indicate that this is the Eliza. I have told the Doctor and he is as giddy as a school boy." Angel answered. Just then the conservator came to Angel. "Jeff what a minute we may have something!" At Jeff's end he watched on as Angel talked to the conservator.  
"On this casks hoop, there is writing on it. I don't know what it is, but it is sure unusual to find!" The man named Dylan said to Angel.   
"Yeah you're right, are the words readable?"  
"Yes, but by someone who knows languages, this is not English!" Dylan told her.  
Angel nodded, then turned to speak once more to Jeff. "Did you hear that, get on to Annie she should come and do this!" Annie was the linguistics person they used when foreign languages were involved with artefacts from a site.   
"No can do! she's gotten pregnant and is on leave right now!" Jeff answered.  
"What is it with the linguistics women we get, they have all fallen pregnant. We should get a male to do it, at least they won't get pregnant and they are reliable on that." Said a frustrated Angel. "Work something out Jeff and get back to me." The screen went black.   
Jeff looked at O'Neill. "Do you no one any one with a talent for linguistics?" He asked jokingly not knowing this was O'Neill's speciality.  
"Yeah, me!" O'Neill said with a smug smile.  
"Well, Tim my friend we need you right now in the science labs, helping Angel with what she's got." Jeff said sending Tim on his way. Jeff went over to Bridger.  
"Captain, I have to relief Lt O'Neill form his job, apparently we need someone with an ability with languages."  
"Tim's your man." The Captain answered. "So all goes well?"  
"So far so good!" Jeff said.  
"And how's your head after last nights drinking?" Bridger asked with a smile.  
"You sir run a good vessel to know about that." Jeff answered.  
Bridger shook his head. "No just a security chief who tells me everything. Don't worry Ortiz, O'Neill and yourself have been working beyond what you should. Anyway Jeff I know what it's like to be young, just don't do it again."  
"We can't anyway Captain, we drunk all of the vodka last night. I only brought one bottle." Jeff said smiling and leaving the Captain were he was.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
seaQuest, Science Labs.  
  
Angel and Tim sat away from the others in the labs so they could work on the cask hoop. Angel sat sketching the hoop, while Tim had scanned the writing into the computer. Tim sat staring at the screen, when he realised what the language was.  
"I've got it! It's India and I'd say late 18th century or early 19th century style. One thing is for sure Sydney Cove is mentioned." Tim told Angel whom sat listening to every word he said.  
"Sydney Cove the Ship or the place?" Angel asked.  
"That I'm not sure about!" He said a little disappointed that he couldn't please her fully.  
"Well that's fine, you've done well. Hey if you ever want a job, I'll hire you! You're real good at this and quicker than Annie."  
"Thanks." He said and went back to the writing on the computer screen. Some time had passed when Tim said. "I think I've got it now." Angel looked eagerly at him. He pushed up his glasses then said "Um you might know what this meanings, but basically it says 'We survived the wreck of the Begum Shanh' the words Begum Shanh are crossed out. It continues with the 'Sydney Cove. And now we are in the middle of a storm in the Eliza. Allah save us all!'" Tim ended what was inscribed on the iron hoop.   
Angel got up and kissed Tim on the lips. "This great!" She kissed him again. "It also proves that the Sydney Cove was the Begum Shanh. This is brilliant, we have two pieces of information that people have searched the answers for years for." She kissed him once more and stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry about that Timmy, I got carried away."  
"I didn't mind you getting carried away." Tim said as he kissed her this time. This kiss was longer and passionate and they stayed in that embrace for a few more seconds. "I've wanted to do that for a while now."  
"We did last night!" She reminded him, Angel was happy that day had been so good for her in both her work life and personal life.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
seaQuest, Ward Room.  
  
Once Dr St Claire was back aboard seaQuest, both he and Bridger organised a meeting for the main people who were working on the excavation.   
"We have done well Dr St Claire." Captain Bridger said.  
"Yes we have. But now we must request that the UEO and the Australian Government not to build on this site." Baxter said to the audience of seaQuest crewmembers Ford, Ortiz, Hitchcock, O'Neill, Lucas and their Captain, as well as Dr St Claire's research assistants, Jeff Petrie and Angel Wilson.  
"But aren't the shipwreck sites already protected?" Ford asked.  
"Yes they are Commander." Angel began. "The Eliza is protected by the Commonwealth legislation on historic shipwrecks, but the government and the UEO aren't going to care that the ship had it's 75th anniversary two centuries ago. They are going to want to build their oilrig and that's that!"  
"What do you mean by 75th anniversary?" Lucas inquired as he and the others were lost by what Angel had meant.  
"Under the Commonwealth legislation a shipwreck becomes protected under the government law once the wreck has had its 75th anniversary of its sinking." Angel explained, while both Doctor Baxter St Claire and Jeff Petrie nodded in agreement with what Angel was saying.  
"OK" Lucas said understanding what it was.  
"Doesn't it stop construction of building?" Lt Commander Hitchcock asked.  
Sighing Jeff answered her. "It does but this is a Government project and I doubt we could stop it. That's why Dr St Claire is concerned."  
"Yes my boy you are right!" St Claire said.  
"Doctor." Angel's face was filled with the need to protect the site. "Can't we stop it! It's a historical wreck, it's a part of the Australian history."  
"Well..." Dr St Claire started, but Bridger cut him off.  
"We can try to get them to leave the site for another one else where." Baxter smiled at Bridger he didn't know what to say except that may be it was a useless fight, but they needed to try. Once everyone was dismissed and gone, Captain Nathan Bridger and Dr Baxter St Claire were all that were left in the wardroom.  
"You know it is a pointless fight. We have been around for some time to know that Bureaucrats have their own rules and change them to suit themselves." Baxter sighed. "Angel's a good woman, I taught her when she was fresh out of high school at the university. She always feels that history should be protected and available to all, and yet she is right, but the government will have there say and I know who will win."  
Nathan nodded. "But it is worth the fight to protect?"   
"Hell yes it is." Dr St Claire said out loud.  
Bridger smiled at him. "I thought so!"  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
seaQuest, The Captain's Quarters.  
  
Captain Nathan Bridger and Dr Baxter St Claire sat in Nathan's cabin, for a week while artefacts were being removed and examined the two men tried to stop the oilrig being built. However the Australian Government had prepared for this and had a report written stating the best interests for the people of the world was the oil. While the museum of Tasmania or the National Maritime museum in New South Wales could protect the ship in display form. Bridger and St Claire stared at the Vid Link screen as they watch Admiral William Noyce as he spoke to them.  
"There is no regulation that says you can't remove the remains and place them somewhere for their protection."  
"Bill this isn't about law it's about moral grounds, men died as a result of the ship wreck and now the UEO and the Australian Government feel it is all right to remove them! I don't buy it. There is money and power involved in this isn't there?" Nathan Bridger said as he too hoped to protect the wreck site.  
"Nathan I won't lie to you, you know what politics is like." Noyce told his old friend.  
"Well those money grabbing bastards should find somewhere else to dig for riches." Bridger said angrily.  
"Their proposal reads well, the oil would benefit all the people in the world. And the remains of the ship will be protected in a museum. Is that not right Dr St Claire." Admiral Noyce had said.  
Baxter St Claire nodded. "Yes that is true. The Eliza's remains would be on display with those of the Sydney Cove. It is not just that men died here, but also the best way to keep the remains in tact is to leave them be. If this was forty years ago I would have told you we would dig it up as soon as possible, but that attitude is old and gone from maritime archaeology. Legislation protects the site, but not from those with the power to change it. We can't stop this can we Admiral?"  
"No Dr St Claire this cannot be stopped, the building of the oilrig will commence as soon as you and your team are done." Those were the Admiral's last words as the screen went black.  
"Political bastards! History means nothing!" Baxter said rubbing his forehead.  
"It was a no win fight! All the time we knew it!" Nathan Bridger said. He sighed and went on. "This is not the first time and won't be the last that this happens."  
"Don't I know it! I have seen more ships dug up for development by the government. If this was a company and not the government we would have won!" Baxter said defeated in his quest. He got up and said to seaQuest's Captain. "Better tell my people to dig their hearts out and collect every little piece of material." Baxter left the quarters and got his team together who were aboard the seaQuest their was thirty in total and he informed them that they had to dig up everything as the construction of the oilrig was still going a head. He then went to the bridge and asked O'Neill to put him through to the team out on the site.  
"People we're to dig everything up it has been a no win situation. By the end of next week we should be done and we will go home and try and find a new home for the Eliza and her remains."  
Angel was out on the site at that moment both she and Jeff were near each other. Angel looked at Jeff through the mask of the EVA Suit and said. "We have lost in the fight to leave the beautiful lady in her resting place. May the souls of those who sailed on her forgive us all!" This was heard by all of the team on the dig site as well as those on the bridge of seaQuest, as O'Neill had the speakers on so Dr St Claire would hear what his people had to say. Once Angel had said this, everyone on site and on the bridge replied. "Amen." In the sign of respect they wanted to show the Eliza and the souls of her dead.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
seaQuest, Sea Deck - The Moon Pool.  
  
Angel patted Darwin on his head. "Good Darwin." She told him.  
"Angel sad." Darwin's computer translated.  
"Yeah. I wanted to protect the ship and the government want to take it away." Angel said in her misery it was unfair and government ruling could no longer disappoint she thought at twenty-three she knew what they were capable of. She was wrong!  
"Came here to think and dispel all of your woes." Said a voice from behind her. Angel turned to see Ben Krieg coming into sea deck.  
"Yeah something like that!" Angel replied.  
"You know Darwin and I are good listeners. Well Darwin more so, I like to talk." Krieg told her. Angel laughed. "Now that is what I like to see. I got a smile out of you!"  
"You like the sound of your voice don't you?" Angel asked.  
"Well." Krieg began. "You aren't saying much so I thought I would help the conversation out!"   
Angel laughed again. "As supply and morale officer you would have a lot of funny stories to tell! Tell me some Lt Krieg?"   
Walking out of sea deck Krieg put his arm around Angel's shoulder, an act equal to that of what a big brother would do. "I'll tell you the time I tried to surf a tsunami."  
"You tried to surf a tsunami?" Asked Angel who was quit shocked by this.  
"Yeah." Krieg answered. "Why does everyone say it like that." He said as they walked down the hall. Darwin was alone again, but he enjoyed the fact he could swim to see Lucas. He kept his head up long enough to hear Angel's laugh again. She was no longer sad, but happy and it was Krieg and his stories that made her so.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
seaQuest, The Bridge.  
  
Captain Nathan Bridger stood in front of the seaQuest crew and the maritime archaeological team in his military dress uniform. "For almost three weeks we have all worked together and now this has come to an end. Doctor Baxter St Claire and his team of maritime archaeologists will leave in a few hours, but their presence here has been most beneficial to all of us. And so on the behalf of the seaQuest crew, we thank them for coming."  
"Thank you for your help Captain Bridger and your crew. In future we may call on you lot to help us." Baxter said with a smile as he stood next to the Captain. "As we speak our mini Sub Orca and my assistant Jeff Petrie is diving down to the site to place a plaque there in memory of the Eliza and her crew. Captain Bridger as a navy and a sea man, would you say something for this event."  
Just then Jeff informed O'Neill he placed the plaque in the sand. "Plaque is in place!" O'Neill said turning around.  
"Captain?" Baxter asked leading Bridger into his speech.  
"As men of the sea they would have known her well enough to know her dangers. They would have known her beauty and her wonders. She took their lives, but may the memories of their existence live on in the hearts and minds of all whom would come to learn of the Eliza. May all the souls rest in peace. Amen." Captain Bridger had spoke out to all present.  
"Amen." Said every seaQuest crewmember and maritime archaeologist present.  
Once dismissed the archaeologists went to bring all of their belongings and equipment to the launch bays and waited to board the sea launches that would bring them to the land. Angel and Jeff stood with the others they too were leaving with all the rest. Doctor St Claire was walking with Bridger and Westphalen.  
"My thanks once again Captain and to you Dr Westphalen for the use of your labs." St Claire told them. As he went to Jeff and Angel he asked. "Are you both ready?"  
"Yes!" Said Angel with no emotion in her voice.  
Jeff on the other hand was more enthusiastic. "Yes we are ready Doc, just waiting for you."  
"Good, good, but what is wrong with the girl?" Baxter asked just as Lt Tim O'Neill broke through the crowd.  
"Here's your answer, Doc!" Exclaimed Jeff.  
Angel went over to Tim. "I thought you wouldn't come."  
"I was held up." He replied.   
"We can write to each other." Angel said touching his cheek.  
"And when there is shore leave and we are nearby, I could come and see you." Tim added pulling her closer, forgetting that there were others nearby watching.  
"It will work!" Angel said, hopeful that it would.  
"Yeah it will." Tim answered as Angel kissed him. The moment was broken when Dr St Claire said to Angel.  
"Hurry up girl we've got to go." Most of the people who were leaving had left in the sea launches.  
"Good bye Timmy." Angel said and turned to leave.   
Once they were gone Tim was left with Captain Bridger and Dr Westphalen. Nathan patted him on the back.  
"Just think we may be needed by them again one day." Bridger told him.  
"Yeah one can only hope!" Was all Tim replied with as he stared at the closed launch bay 3 door. He sighed as they left the launch bay to return to their duties.  
  
  
The End.   
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
  
Final note - The Sydney Cove and the Eliza were both real ships from the 18th century, and their story has been used to make up the ideas for this seaQuest adventure. The Eliza disappeared after her rescue of a portion of the cargo and crew from the Sydney Cove in 1797. The Eliza has never been rediscovered, however general belief is that she lays somewhere near the Furneaux Group, which is where her wreck site is in this story.  
  
This story is dedicated to Ted Raimi who portrayed O'Neill as such a lovable character, that I felt O'Neill needed to get lucky with a woman. And to Elle who does not like my historical stories, I am glad to have satisfied your tastes in my stories and for our favourite show.   
  
For those who liked O'Neill and Angel's story should read they're next encounter in Angel of the Sea.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
9  
  
  



End file.
